Puzzles
Puzzle rooms in Killing Room are mostly non-threatening but they can cause you a big trouble - if you don't solve the puzzle, you cannot continue to next side room which means that you won't get to one Point of Interest. MadHouse puzzles List of puzzles by hint: * Search! - you have to search various places in room, drawers, pillows, walls, tables, fridge etc to find codes - one of those is correct. * Lever? - use lever to turn of the lights and see second half of number on one of the walls. * The basic password - this one is easy, code is always 1234 * Location, Location, Location - you have to stand in right position to make one number from 2 orange pictures on the right. * Keyboard - you have to type letters written on the wall (LMFAO) which turn into code once you do it. * You need a smartphone - just scan QR code with any app that can do it and find code on provided URL. Code is 0932. * The darkness is your enemy - fire your pistol in dark parts of the room to see parts of the code written there. * Booom! - try detonating barel on the X spot on the floor. Morgue puzzles List of puzzles by hint: * Fast reaction - soon after entering this room code will flash on the screen. * Search all boxes - plate with code is located in one of the boxes. Your biggest enemy is time so start destroying boxes and hope that code will be in one of those you manage to destroy before time runs out. The code should be 0793. * Pi - you have to write first 4 digits of Pi number. * 25x - use lever on the right EXACTLY 25 times. If you do it more times you won't be able to get code. * One bear trap, one number - you have to step into each bear trap to reveal number. You can also step only into three of them and guess the last digit to save some health. Old Hospital puzzles List of puzzles by suck. * Invisible stairs - there is table with code on it on the far left side of the room near the ceiling. There are also invisible staris leading to it near the left wall. Jump on them and find code on the table. * Invisible wall - there is code on the table in front of you, remember it and then try to get to the safe. Your way is blocked by invisible wall with one entrance reachable by crouching. * Four levers - there are 4 levers on the tables with codes... and they are completely irrelevant because real code is written behind you above entrance door. :-) * Use settings - you have to go into settings and find code written there. It is in Controls page next to Invert Mouse option. * The Maze - use entrance to the maze on your left. Once inside turn right, then do 180 angle turn and walk to the room wall, then turn right and follow almost straight path to the small space with table with code on it. Remember the code and turn around. Return to the start and move in the same way to the 180 turn - in this moment use close right turn and follow the only way to the safe.